street dance and love
by cheryne zapiska
Summary: Summary : fairy tail adalah sebuah grup street dance, natsu merupakan bagian dari fairy tail,,, Lucy merupakan pewaris kekayaan heartfilia yang kabur dari rumah karna tidak mau dijodohkan,,, bagaimana jika kedua orang ini bertemu ? apa yang akan terjadi ? RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Street Dance And Love"

Pairing : Natsu X Lucy

_Disclamer : HIRO MASHIMA_

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah di kota magnolia ternyata tidak berpengaruh untuk mencerahkan hati seorang gadis yang merupakan pewaris dari seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga bangsawan heartfilia yang tak lain adalah Lucy Heartfilia.

"hah ... membosankan"lirih Lucy yang sudah mencapai stadium akut kebosanannya. Para pemegang saham hanya bisa kesal melihat kelakuan sang nona yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan rapat yang sedang di hadirinya saat ini, rapat berjalan begitu monoton bagi Lucy sampai berakhirnya rapat Lucy hanya bisa menahan kantuknya semaksimal mungkin,tentu saja Lucy tidak mau sampai sang ayah mengetahui sikapnya yang sungguh tidak sopan di hadapan seluruh pemegang saham yang ada.

'fiuh ... akhirnya selesai juga rapat membosankan, sekarang waktunya refresing'batin Lucy yang kini sedang melihat berbagai buku musik dan novel di sebuah toko yang sedang melihat-lihat di kejutkan oleh para pengunjung yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah luar toko, Lucy yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"wow..."Lucy hanya mampu berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang kini sedang terjadi dihadapan matanya,sekumpulan penari sedang melakukan aksi mereka di tengah jalan raya yang menyebabkan kemacetan, para penari tersebut memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi mata mereka dan kostum yang menunjang penampilan mereka, aksi mereka tersebut mengundang banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar jalanan tersebut,ada yang berdecak kagum dan ada juga yang mengumpat kesal atas kelakuan para penari tersebut yang mereka anggap mengganggu ketenangan masyarakat.

Aksi para penari tersebut harus terhenti di karenakan para polisi yang berdatangan menghentikan aksi mereka, para penari tersebut berhamburan menyelamatkan diri mereka agar tidak tertangkap, Lucy kaget meliha situasi yang tiba-tiba menjadi kacau.

"brak"

"auch"Lucy merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya yang baru saja di tabrak oleh seseorang.

"gomen ne,"jawab orang tersebut sambil membantu Lucy berdiri,Lucy terkejut menatap seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya yang kini sedang kelimpungan melihat situasi di sekitarnya.

"gomen aku harus pergi"ucap orang tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang kini bengong melihat kepergian orang yang telah menabraknya tersebut, Lucy yang telah tersadar dari reaksi bengongnya mengangkat bahu acuh dan berjalan bermaksud meninggalkan daerah tersebut sebelum matanya menatap mobil yang terpakir di tengah jalan, Lucy membulatkan matanya melihat mobil tersebut, bukan cuma Lucy saja tapi semua orang yang berada ditempat tersebut hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada mobil yang kini terpakir sempurna, tapi bukan mobil tersebut yang menjadi pust perhatian mereka akan tetapi tulisan yang menghiasi body mobil tersebut.

"Fairy tail"ucap Lucy membaca tulisan yang terdapat di body mobil tersebut, Lucy hanya mampu mendecak kagum melihat hal tersebut, begitu juga dengan yang Lucy meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang kini mengentayangi pikirannya.

Fairy Tail Camp

"yosh ... kerja bagus anak-anak nakal"teriak seseorang yang di juluki sebagai master di Fairy tail, mereka yang mendengar perkataan sang master hanya tersenyum senang sembari berpesta guna merayakan aksi mereka kali ini.

"tidak ku sangka aksi kita kali ini mendapat banyak sambutan oleh masyarakat"ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut merah menyala sembari memakan kue yang kini terhidang didepan matanya.

"ara...ara kau benar Erza"respon gadis berambut putih yang berada di balik meja bar kepada gadis berambut merah tersebut yang tak lain bernama Erza.

"Mira-nee, aku pesan minuman"panggil seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut putih pendek kepada gadis yang sama-sama juga memiliki rambut putih hanya saja rambut putih yang dimiliki lebih panjang dari sang sang gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"kau mau minum apa Lisanna ?"tanya Mira kepada gadis yang dia panggil Lisanna tersebut.

"lemon tea saja Mira-nee"ucap Lisanna sembari melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"ini Lisanna"perkataan Mira membuat Lisanna mengalihkan pandangannya, Mira mengangkat alisnya melihat kelakuan sang adik yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"menunggu seseorang Lisanna ?"tanya Mira sambil tersenyum polos.

"dia belum datang yah Mira-nee?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Mira , Lisanna malah balik bertanya, Mira menggangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan Lisanna.

"sepertinya belum Lisanna"balas Mira mengakhiri percakapan di antara mereka , Mira pun meninggalkan Lisanna sendiri untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga bar.

Normal POV

"sial"umpat seseorang sambil berlari menghindari kejaran orang-orang yang memakai pakaian keamanan, mereka berlari di gang-gang sempit.

"ck, kenapa tidak ada tempat sembunyi sih"gerutu orang tersebut sambil menatap sekelilingnya mencoba mencari tempat untuk menghindari kejaran

'itukan ...'batin orang tersebut sambil menyeringai senang

"kemana orang tersebut"para petugas keamanan memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari,mereka hanya mendengus kesal begitu tidak mendapati sasaran mereka yang telah berhasil kabur dari kejaran mereka, mereka pun pergi tanpa ada niat mencari kembali orang yang sedang mereka kejar.

"fiuh ... akhirnya mereka pergi juga"gumam orang tersebut dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"KYAAAA ..."

"hei ... jangan teriak, nanti mereka datang lagi bodoh"umpat seseorang yang baru saja lolos dari kejaran para petugas keamanan tersebut kepada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"apa katamu ? ,,, kau itu yang bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam mobilku hah ?, "gadis yang dikatai bodoh akhirnya membalas perkataan seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di dalam mobilnya.

"ck ... aku hanya bersembunyi, kau tidak perlu segalak itukan gadis aneh."decak orang tersebut sembari keluar dari mobil yang telah memyelamatkan hidupnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya gadis yang ada didepannya telah mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

"berhenti mengataiku, atau kau akan menyesal"gadis yang memancarkan aura menyeramkan tersebut berkata dengan nada yang seolah dapat membunuh.

"aye ..."orang tersebut menggangguk patuh begitu malihat ekspresi horor gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

"sudahlah lupakan saja"ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengibaskan tangannya begitu melihat wajah orang yang dihadapannya spserti habis melihat hantu.

"namaku Natsu,,, " ucap seseorang yang tak lain bernama Natsu kepada gadis yang ada di hadapannya, sedangkan gadis yang di hadapannya hanya mengankat alisnya melihat tangan yang terulur kepadanya dan senyuman dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lucy"gadis yang diketahui bernama Lucy itupun membalas uluran tangan Natsu.

"maaf sudah masuk kedalam mobilmu tanpa ijin Luce"ucap Natsu masih setia dengan memamerkan grinsnya terhadap gadis yang ada di hadapannya, berharap Lucy mau memaafkannya.

"baiklah, dan apa tadi katamu ? Luce ? namaku itu Lucy bukan Luce" ucap Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Natsu hanya nyengir.

"kurasa Luce lebih muda di ucapkan"bantah Natsu.

"mou,, sudahlah"ucap Lucy sambil menghela nafas pasrah akan sikap orang yang baru saja di kenalnya.

"yosh ,,, aku pergi dulu Luce, sampai jumpa" ucap Natsu sambil berlari meninggalkan Lucy yang hanya bisa bengong melihat Natsu telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"dasar seenaknya"dengus Lucy seraya meninggalkan kawasan tersebut dengan mobilnya.

Mansion Heartfilia

Sebuah rumah megah yang di desain dengan indah patut dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan Heartfilia yang merupakan keluarga terpandang dan paling berpengaruh di fiore.

"selamat datang Lucy-sama"para pelayan berbaris untuk menyambut sang nona muda yang baru saja berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang kelewat megah itu, melewati selurh pelayan yang sedang membungkuk kearahnya.

"selamat datang Lucy-sama"ucap seorang pemuda kepada Lucy, umur pemuda tersebut tidaklah beda jauh dengan Lucy.

"Loki, bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu?"kata Lucy sembari memutar bola matanya bosan kepada pemuda yang tak lain bernama Loki.

"baiklah Lucy"ucap Loki sembari tersenyum kepada Lucy.

"aku lelah sekali"gumam Lucy seraya duduk di sofa sembari memijit pelipisnya,Loki hanya tersenyum mendengar keluh kesah sang majikan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"minumlah Lucy, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa lelahmu"Loki menyerahkan secangkir teh madu ketangan Lucy yang tentu saja langsung di minum Lucy.

"trims Loki, dimana mama dan tou-san ?"tanya Lucy kepada Loki seraya meminu teh madunya,

"tuan dan nyonya ada di ruang keluarga Lucy" jawab Loki, Lucy langsung berdiri dari zona nyamannya menuju kearah ruang keluarga.

"kurasa aku harus menemui mama dan tou-san sekarang"kata Lucy sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Loki yang menggangguk setuju.

"tok...tok...tok"bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruang keluarga

"masuk" sahut seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan, Lucy memasuki ruangan tersebut begitu mendapat ijin dari sang tou-san yang tentunya sudah menunggu kedatangan Lucy, sedangkan seseorang yang di panggil mama oleh Lucy hanya tersenyum menyambut kehadiran putri mereka,Lucy berjalan mendekati mamanya dan di samping nya.

"bagaimana harimu Lucy?"tanya Layla yang merupakan mamanya Lucy kepadanya seraya mengelus rambut pirang Lucy yang merupakan wariasn darinya,bukan cuma rambut saja tapi seluruh hal yang ada pada penampilan luar Lucy diwariskan dari Layla kepadanya.

"membosankan, tou-san menyuruhku mengahadiri rapat menyebalkan dengan para pemegang saham"aduh Lucy kepada Layla, Layla yang mendengarkan keluhan putrinya hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Jude yang merupakan tou-san dari Lucy yang hanya menganggap keluh kesah putrinya sebagai angin lalu.

"Lucy dengarkan tou-san"perkataan Jude menarik perhatian Lucy yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan sang mama tercinta.

"ada apa tou-san?"tanya Lucy dengan nada penasaran, Layla yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui hal yang akan di sampaikan Jude kapada Lucy hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"tou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari sahabat tou-san dan mamamu"perkataan Jude tak ayal membuat Lucy shock,Layla menatap cemas putrinya yang tak kunjung bicara.

"tidak, aku tidak mau"bantah Lucy merespon perkataan Jude kepadanya.

"kau tidak bisa menolaknya Lucy"ucapan Jude yang terdengar santai membuat Lucy kesal, Lucy menatap mamanya mencoba mencari pertolongan, Layla hanya menatap Lucy dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"kau bisa mencobanya dulu sayang"ucapan Layla membuat Lucy bertambah shock, dia tidak menyangka bahwa mamanya akan mendukung ide gila dari berdiri dan berlari kearah luar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tak mempedulikan teriakan Layla dan perintah Jude untuk kembali.

"Lucy-sama"ucapan Loki bagaikan angin lalu bagi Lucy yang terus berlari menuju kearah hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang nona dengan pandangan khawatir.

"brak ..."suara bantingan yang keras dilakukan oleh Lucy untuk melampiaskan rasa malang nasib pintu yang menjadi sasaran amukan Lucy,

Lucy POV

"ugh... menyebalkan ..."teriak Lucy sekeras yang dia bisa dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"pokoknya aku tidak akan sudi dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak kucintai"gumam Lucy seraya bangkit berdiri menuju kearah lemarinya, sembari memikirkan seribu satu cara untuk menghindari rencana perjodohannya.

'apa sebaiknya ...' batin Lucy memikirkan ide yang harus dilakukannya untuk terhindar dari rencana gila sang ayah

Normal POV

Berjam-jam berlalu dan Lucy belum terlihat sejak siang tadi atau lebih tepat sejak pembicaraan tadi,Layla mulai khawatir dengan putrinya yang belum juga turun dari kamarnya.

"Loki, cepat panggil Lucy"perintah Layla kepada Loki, Loki menggangguk dan segera berlalu guna menaati perintah sang nyonya.

"Jude apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Layla kepada sang suami yang sedang membaca buku di sampingnya.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Layla,percayalah!"ucap Jude meyakinkan istrinya untuk tidak khawatir, Layla yang mendengarnya hanya menggangguk mengerti.

"Layla-sama, Lucy-sama tidak ada di kamarnya"Loki yang telah kembali dari kamar Lucy memberitahu Layla bahwa Lucy tidak ada di kamarnya, Layla yang mendengar hal tersebut segera bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mencari Lucy.

"maaf Layla-sama, Lucy-sama meninggalkan ini untuk anda"ucapan Loki membuat sang nyonya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Lucy dan menerima surat yang di ulurkan Loki kepadanya,Jude hanya diam saja menunggu sang istri memberitahu isi surat yang di tinggalkan putri mereka.

"ini..."Layla hanya mampu terdiam setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Lucy untuknya.

To be continued

Author note :

#pasti readers sekalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang di lakukan Lucy :P

Apa ceritanya bagus ? bisa dilanjutkan ? perlu dihapus ? ...

Mohon bimbingannya readers-sama


	2. Chapter 2

"Street Dance And Love"

Pairing : Natsu X Lucy

_Disclamer : HIRO MASHIMA_

Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy POV

'kemana aku harus pergi?'batin Lucy seraya memandang kawasan di sekitarnya berada,

Pewaris kekayaan bangsawan heartfilia sekarang sedang meratapi hidupnya yang bagaikan di novel yang sering di baca olehnya,menolak di jodohkan Lucy pun kabur dari zona nyamannya atau bisa di bilang di rumah megahnya.

"arghhh ... dasar Lucy no baka, harusnya kau memikirkan baik-baik dulu tindakanmu sebelum bertindak"sungut Lucy pada dirinya sendiri sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"ne kaa-chan lihat kakak itu"seorang anak berumur lima tahun menarik-narik baju ibunya demi mendapat respon sang ibunda, anak tersebut menunjuk Lucy yang sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan sambil mendumel tidak jelas,merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Lucy mengangkay wajahnya dan bangkit dari meratapi hidupnya seraya bergegas pergi tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang melihatnya.

Normal POV

"bagaimana ini Jude ? apa yang harus kita lakukan ? dimana Lucy akan tinggal ? siapa yang akan menjaganya ? mengapa kau diam saja Jude ? kapan Lucy akan pulang ?"pertanyaan Layla yang bagaikan rel kereta api memnuat Jude akhirnya bereaksi guna menjawab pertanyaan sang istri yang banyaknya minta ampun. Tentu saja mereka berdua khawatir akan tindakan putri mereka yang kabur dari rumah.

"tenanglah Layla semuanya akan baik-baik saja"Jude menjawab pertanyaan Layla yang banyaknya bagaikan rel kereta api dengan satu kalimat dan senyuman penuh misteri di balik kalimatnya, Layla yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggangguk setuju tanpa mencoba membantah.

Fairy tail camp

"Natsu kenapa kau tidak ikut merayakan pesta tadi ?"tanya Erza kepada pemuda yang memakai syal putih dan rambut pinky yang sangat tidak lazim untuk dimiliki oleh seorang pria.

"ck,,, jangan tanya Erza"mood Natsu langsung berubah menjadi buruk begitu mengingat kejadian tadi yang telah menimpanya, 'mungkin tidak sepenuhnya buruk'batin Natsu, Erza yang melihat sikap Natsu yang aneh menjadi penasaran.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"tanya Erza sambil menatap Natsu dengan wajah amat penasaran berharap pemuda yang ada didepannya mau menjawab pertanyaannya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan tanya Erza"jawab Natsu dengan nada bosan seolah tidak memperdulikan Erza yang ada didepannya.

"brak..."

"glek"Natsu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Erza melempar meja yang menjadi tumpuan kedua tangan Natsu tadinya.

"apa kau mau menjadi bagian dari meja itu Natsu ?"tanya Erza kepada Natsu yang sedang dalam keadaan pucat pasi, bagaimanapun eza adalah sosok yang menyeramkan jika dia marah, mungkin Natsu sedang sial hari ini karna melupakan sosok Erza yang satunya.

"hieee ... tidak Erza"jawab Natsu sambil memohon pengampunan pada Erza yang dijuluki titania oleh teman-temannya,

"jadi ?" tanya Erza

"jadi apa Erza ?"bukannya menjawab Natsu malah balik bertanya dengan wajah sok polosnya,tidakkah Natsu menyadari bahwa dia akan atau sudah membuat sang titania kehabisan kesabaran.

"sret"Erza menarik syal Natsu sehingga wajah menyeramkan sang titania hanya berjarak kira-kira 5 cm dari wajah Natsu yang sekarang sedang mengkeret ketakutan di balik intimidasi sang titania.

"aye ... Erza"jawab Natsu seakan patuh pada ancaman sang titania,Erza melepaskan cengkramannya dari syal Natsu,Natsu pun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega walau belum sepenuhnya lega, Erza melihat Natsu sambil menunggu jawaban atas ketidak hadiran Natsu dalam pesta tadi.

"ck,,, aku di kejar oleh polisi tadi siang Erza"Natsu berkata sambil berbisik,berharap tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat rahasia ini dengan Erza,tapi sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Natsu saat ini.

"gi hee ,,, jadi si bodoh ini dikejar oleh polisi heh ?"ejek Gajeel yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan antara Erza dan Natsu, wajah Natsu langsung berubah horor saat mendengar suara Gajeel,

"apa katamu Gajeel ? kau bilang si bodoh ini di kejar polisi tadi ?"sungguh malang nasib Natsu kali ini karna sang musuh bebuyutan a.k.a Gray turut mendengar kisah tragis sang salamander a.k.a Natsu yang selalu dikejar polisi setelah mereka selesai melakukan aksi mereka, tentu saja Natsu tidak berharap bahwa kedua orang bodoh ini akan berbelas kasihan untuk tidak menertawakan nasibnya yang selalu menjadi target para polisi, mungkin para polisi mengejarnya karna rambutnya yang amat mencolok dengan kata lain pink.

"sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti menertawakan Natsu"akhirnya sang titania angkat bicara sebelum terjadi kekacauan plus kehancuran di fairytail camp,Natsu sungguh bersyukur karna Erza membelanya,tidakkah Natsu sadar bahwa aibnya terbongkar karna ancaman Erza, dasar Natsu bodoh, sedangkan Gray dan Gajeel tidak melanjutkan kegiatan mereka untuk menertawakan Natsu karna tentu saja tidak mau berurusan dengan si titania yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan diam atau ku jahit mulut kalian

"Natsu ,,,"panggilan Lisanna mencairkan suasana yang terjadi antara Natsu Gajeel dan gary yang sedari tadi hanya saling memandang dengan pandangan membunuh tentu saja jika pandangan bisa membunuh maka mereka bertiga sudah mati sedari tadi,untungnya saja ada Erza yang menengahi, kalau tidak Erza pasti keadaan fairytail camp tinggal nama saja.

"Lisanna, ada apa ?"tanya Natsu kepada Lisanna yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya,

"ne Natsu, kau dari mana ?"pertanyaan Lisanna membuat Gajeel dan Gray kembali tertawa sedangkan Natsu hanya memasang tampang galak kearah dua frenemynya itu.

"kau seperti tidak kenal Natsu saja Lisanna"tambah Gray seraya masih tertawa geli mengingat kesialan Natsu, Lisanna hanya memasang tampang tidak mengerti alias pura-pura bodoh.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi Gray ?"tanya Lisanna pada Gray masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"gi hee ,,, si bodoh ini dikejar polisi tadi, sungguh malang nasib salamander menjadi langganan para polisi"Gajeel menjawab pertanyaan Lisanna dengan nada mengejek ke arah Natsu yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

"hihihi... kau ini Natsu, sepertinya para polisi itu sangat menyayangimu"Lisanna tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan dari Gajeel

"ck,,, berhenti mengejeku muka besi dan kau juga stripper"dengus Natsu kearah Gajeel dang Gray, Lisanna hanya tertawa mendengar percekcokan ketiga nakamanya yang melempar ejekan dan sindiran, mungkin jika tidak ada Erza didekat mereka yang sedang menikmati strawberry cakenya pasti mereka bertiga sudah saling melempar barang dan segala benda yang bisa dijangkau oleh mereka, tapi sayang sang titania masih berada di sekitar mereka.

"hoi Natsu kau mau kemana ?"tanya Gray saat melihat Natsu berjalan kearah pintu camp,

"mencari udara segar"jawab Natsu acuh, Gray yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggangguk mengerti, Lisanna yang melihat Natsu akan pergi lagi berdiri dan mencoba mengejar langkah Natsu.

"Natsu aku ikut"panggil Lisanna mencoba mengejar Natsu.

"Lisanna bisa bantu sebentar"panggil Mirajane kepada sang adik yang sedang berada didekat Natsu.

"sebaiknya kau membantu Mira Lisanna"ucapan Natsu membuat Lisanna hanya dapat menggangguk dengan wajah cemberut karna tidak dapat ikut dengan Natsu,, Mira yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa merasa bersalah kepada sang adik karna telah menggagalkan usaha pdkt sang adik.

"maaaf yah Lisanna"ucap Mira dengan tatapan sedih kearah Lisanna

"tidak apa-apa Mira-nee, masih ada lain waktu"ucap Lisanna kepada Mira seraya tetap memandang pintu camp yang telang menghilangkan Natsu dai pandangannya, jika sja Lisanna tahu bahwa lain waktu itu sudah tidak akan ada lagi.

Natsu POV

Terlihat Natsu sedang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian kota magnolia seraya memandang keadaan disekitarnya.

"ramai sekali"gumam Natsu memasuki sebuah taman ,, banyak pengunjung yang sedang duduk seraya memandangi langit dan bersenda gurau, Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk didudukinya.

"itukan ..."Natsu melangkah mendekati kursi taman yang sedang diduduki seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Natsu, langkah Natsu semakin mendekat kearah kursi taman.

"hei ..."Natsu memanggil orang yang sedang duduk dibangku taman tersebut, orang yang dipanggil mendongak dan menatap Natsu yang telah memanggilnya, orang tersebut membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Natsu.

"ternyata benar itu kau"Natsu menunjukan grinsya kepada orang tersebut yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

To be continued

Author note :

Maaf yah tidak bisa update cepat, semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan,, maaf bila peran NatsuxLucy masih sedikit, ini baru perkenalan saja kok, terimakasih bagi mereka yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya maupun yang tidak,,, arigatou gozaimasu

Oh yah readers mungkin saya akan memberikan julukan bagi natsu dan kawan" tapi julukannya sama dengan yang di aslinya, tapi makna dari julukan tersebut akan sedikit berbeda dengan aslinya,, tergantung sikon pemikiran saya ,,, bagaimana menurut anda reader ? mohon bimbinganya

Maafkan typo-typo yang berserakan yah minna :P

Bagi readers yang sudah mereview :

#JL chan kawa : terimakasih sudah mau mereview ,,, akan saya lanjutkan, tapi nggak janji bisa update cepat :P

#shiko miomi : hahaha ... tebakan anda benar sekali iya tidak akan saya hapus , terimakasih atas reviewnya

#nshawol56 : terimakasih nanti saya usahakan untuk membuat summarynya senpai ^-^

#Ryuukazekawa : saya belum kenal anda,,, jadi salam kenal yah Ryuu-san boleh kan saya panggil seperti itu ? anda mereview saja saya sudah senang,,, ryuu-san benar kalau fairy tail adalah sebuah grup street dance di cerita ini ^-^,, kalau Lucy kaburnya kemana kita lihat saja nanti *_*, saya masih memikirkannya.

Akhir kata RnR


	3. Chapter 3

"**Street Dance And Love"**

**Pairing : Natsu X Lucy**

_**Disclamer : HIRO MASHIMA**_

**Selamat menikmati **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hm,,, jadi begitu"Natsu menggangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya di bangku taman yang tidak lain adalah Lucy heartfilia.

"jadi kau akan kemana Luce ?"tanya Natsu,Lucy hanya menunduk tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Natsu bagaimann, Natsu yang melihat hal tersebut akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"ne Luce bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja ?"Natsu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy yang masih terpaku mendengar perkataan Natsu,

"kurasa tidak Natsu, terimakasih"tolak Lucy dengan halus seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang melihatnya menghilang di balik tikungan jalan dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

Lucy POV

'Hah,,, bagaimana ini?'batin Lucy melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita,,, Lucy mendumel dalam hati, andai saja Lucy mau menerima ajakan Natsu pasti dia tidak akan berada di tempat menyeremkan ini sendirian.

"klontang"bunyi benda terjatuh menghentikan langkah Lucy, Lucy melihat keadaan di sekitarnya ,,sayang sekali minimnya cahaya membuat penglihatan Lucy pun menjadi tidak jelas,

"ugh,,, sial. Semoga itu hanya kucing"umpat Lucy seraya berharap bahwa tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan disadarinya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di balik bayangan.

"wah...wah...wah,,, ada nona manis ternyata"terlihat beberapa orang datang menghampiri Lucy yang kini sedang mematung kaku di tempatnya berdiri,wajah orang-orang tersebut tidak dapat di lihat oleh Lucy karna minimnya cahaya, yang Lucy tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah orang baik di lihat dari cara mereka memanggil dirinya,mungkin seharusnya dia tidak datang ketempat ini, sekarang Lucy menyesali sikapnya yang menolak ajakan Natsu untuk ikut dengannya, walaupun dia baru mengenal Natsu tapi dia tahu bahwa Natsu adalah pemuda yang baik,entah darimana Lucy tahu bahwaNatsu adalah pria yang baik.

"oi ... nona kau tidak bisu kan ?"salah seorang dari mereka yang menghampiri Lucy bertanya dengan nada galak,Lucy makin bergidik mendengar suara orang-orang tersebut, jika dilihat mereka berjumlah kira-kira lima orang,mana mungkin Lucy yang seorang gadis dapa mengalahkan orang-orang itu sendirian, kalaupun berhasi pasti itu merupakan keajaiban.

"ugh... mau apa kalian?"walaupun takut tapi Lucy tidak mau memperlihatkan ketakutannya pada mereka,sebaiknya berusaha daripada kalah mentah-mentah, mungkin hal itu yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Lucy,

"ck,,, berani juga kau nona membentak kami seperti itu"salah seorang dari mereka mendekat kearah Lucy mencoba menarik Lucy,Lucy yang melihat hal tersebut sontak langsung menutup matanya,sekarang mungkin Lucy sedang merutuki nasibnya yang sedang sial ini.

"BUAGHHH"Lucy sontak membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara benturan yang lumayan keras, Lucy tahu betul jika suara benturan tersebut bukan berasal dari dirinya,karna Lucy tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali di sekujur tubuhnya,ketika Lucy membuka matanya dia melihat seseorang sedang memunggunginya Lucy yakin jika orang dihadapannya inilah yang sudah mendorong seseorang yang sedang tersungkur tidak jauh dari hadapannya,yang jelas Lucy harus berterimakasih karna orang ini telah menjauhkan tangan laknat dari orang yang ingin menariknya tadi.

"Luce,, daijobu ?"Lucy sontak membulatkan matanya tidak percaya begitu mendengar pemuda yang kini memunggunginya bersuara,'ini,,, apa mungkin ?'batin Lucy sambil menerka sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"ck,, cari mati heh ?"salah satu dari orang yang mencegat Lucy tadi berteriak kearah mereka,sontak Lucy langsung memengangi bagian belakang baju pemuda yang ada di hadapannya yang tidak lain adalah Natsu,sedangkan Natsu hanya bersikap tenang menghadap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya sambil menyeringai lebar, seolah-olah baru mendapatkan buruan yang menarik.

"keh,,, sebaiknya kalian yang enyah dari sini"Lucy terkejut mendengar Natsu malah menantang oranorang yang ada dihadapannya, sekarang Lucy kembali merutuki nasibnya yang sungguh sial.

"apa kau bilang ?"orang-orang tersebut maju mendekat berusaha memukul Natsu dan Lucy,akan tetapi cahaya bulan purnama menerengi keadaan mereka sekarang hingga mereka yang tadinya ingin menonjok wajah Natsu membeku di tempat sedangkan Natsu hanya memasang seringai setannya,Lucy hanya bengong melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hening, kini Lucy dapat melihat orang-orang yang berusaha mencegatnya,wajah mereka tidak ada bagus-bagusnya,terkesan amburadul dan mengerikan menurut Lucy,Lucy yang kini berada di belakang punggung Natsu tentu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Natsu sekarang.

"salamander..."orang-orang tersebut berteriak ketakutan sambil menunjuk wajah Natsu dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tergambar jelas,Lucy heran kenapa mereka bisa setakut itu melihat Natsu dan apa-apaan salamander itu, apa maksudnya?Lucy bertanya dalam hati tentang siapa sebenarnya Natsu.

"gyaaahhh ... maafkan kami salamander-sama"tiba-tiba saja mereka yang tadinya mencoba memukul Natsu kini berlutut memohon pengampunan dari Natsu,tentu saja semua itu membuat Lucy terkejut'jangan-jangan Natsu jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada mereka'batin Lucy ngeri mengingat dirinya belum seratus persen aman dari hal ini. Mungkin jika da pepatah yang cocok untuk menggambar kondisi Lucy sekarang maka itu adalah lolos dari gua singa masuk dalam mulut buaya, memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduk Lucy merinding disko.

"aoyo kita pergi Luce,,,"Natsu menarik tangan Luce dengan lembut untuk ikut dengannya,perlakuan Natsu yang spontan seperti itu sontak membuat wajah Lucy bersemu merah,tentu sja Lucy tidak perlu khawatir kalau Natsu akan melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang mengingat keadaan di sekitar mereka yang kembali menjadi gelap setelah sebelumnya sang awan menyembunyikan keindahan cahaya bulan purnama yang begiu dingin.

"bagaiman kau bisa ada disini Natsu ?"pertanyaan Lucy hanya di balas cengiran oleh Natsu, membuat Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Kini Lucy berjalan mengikuti langkah Natsu dengan Natsu yang tetap memegang tangannya dengan lembut,tapi tentu saja Lucy tidak boleh mengendorkan sedikitpun sikap waspadanya pada pemuda yang belum sehari ini dikenalnya, akan tetapi entah dari mana perasaan itu datang, perasaan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia akan aman jika berada di dekat Natsu.

"ne, Natsu"panggil Lucy dengan takut-takut, sontak Natsu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"ada apa Luce ?"tanya Natsu dengan nada polos dan grins yang masih setia hadir di wajahnya,walaupun Lucy tidak bisa melihat senyum Natsu tapi dia tentu bisa merasakan senyum Natsu yang begitu tulus dan menenangkan berbeda terbalik denga Natsu yang menghadapi orang-orang tadi.

"kita mau kemana Natsu ?"akhirnya Lucy mampu menyampaikan pertanyaan yang selama ini atau mungkin sedari tadi ditahannya, wajah Natsu langsung menjadi pucat pasi begitu mendengar pertanyaan Lucy, sekarang Natsu hanya mampu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya,sedangkan Lucy hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari Natsu.

"e-to,,, aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana Luce, ha-ha-ha ..."Natsu hanya tertawa garing menjawab pertanyaan Lucy,Lucy hanya bisa bengong mendengar jawaban Natsu yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"hah,,, jawaban yang bagus Natsu"dengus Lucy kearah Natsu yang hanya bisa memasang wajah watados,

"hm"Natsu kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu,membuat Lucy menatapnya penuh tanya.

"oi Luce bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan ku sementara?"tanya Natsu dengan nada tidak yakin jika Lucy akan menerima tawarannya, Lucy tentu saja terkejut mendengar penawaran Natsu, apa Natsu tidak menyadari bahwa mereka belum kenal baik dan dengan sebegitu mudahnyakah Natsu mengajak seorang gadis tinggal dengannya.

"kau bercanda Natsu ?"tanya Lucy sembari tertawa yang tentu saja terdengar garing ditelinga Natsu, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya sembari mengacak rambut Lucy.

"mou Natsu ,,, apa yang kau lakukan?"Lucy mengatur rambutnya yang baru saja menjadi korban dari tangan jahil Natsu sedangkan Natsu hanya terkekeh, untuk 2 orang yang baru saling mengenal mereka cukup akrab mungkin bisa di bilang terlalu akrab andai saja mereka tahu bahwa mereka memang sudah di takdirkan unuk bertemu kembali.

"sudahlah Luce,,, ayo kita pergi nanti keburu pagi jika kau terus mengajakku mengobrol disini"canda Natsu seraya menarik tangan Lucy untuk ikut berlari bersama dengannya, suara derap langkah mereka mewarnai malam yang begitu sunyi, Lucy pun tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan tindakan Natsu yang menurutnya super duper mendebarkan.

SKIP TIME

"TARAAA ..."Natsu membuka apartementnya mempersilahkan sang tamu agung a.k.a Lucy untuk sudi memasuki apartementnya yang ...

"NATSUUUUUU..."Natsu sontak menutup telinganya mendengar Lucy menjerit , bagaimana Lucy tidak menjerit melihat tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya yang bagaikan kapal pecah mungkin bisa lebih parah lagi untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan apartement Natsu, sedangkan Natsu hanya cengengesan tidak jelas kearah Lucy yang masih menatap horor apartementnya

"gomenasai Luce..."Natsu menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya kearah Lucy sembari meminta maaf akan kondisi apartementnya,sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa mematung melihat tempat yang menurutnya tidak layak untuk di sebut tempat tinggal,untuk apartement yang berada di kawasan elit apartement Natsu bahkan tidak memiliki standar layak di tinggali mengingat kondisinya yang betul-betul memperhatinkan..

"tenang saja Luce , aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan ini"Natsu menunjukan grins terbaiknya,sedangkan Lucy hanya cemberut melihat kondisi yang ada di hadapannya,Lucy hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Natsu, seharusnya kau membereskan tempat ini sebelum mengundang seseorang untuk menginap disini.

"sebaiknya aku juga ikut membantu,agar aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang DI TEMPAT ini"ucap Lucy seraya menekankan ucapannya, tentu saja untuk menyindir seseorang yang telah mengundangnya datang ketempat ini.

"hehe ,,, kau memang yang terbaik Luceeee,,,,"bukannya tersinggung Natsu malah memuji Lucy,sungguh malang nasib Lucy harus di tolong oleh pemuda yang sangat amat tidak peka dan bodoh ini.

Akhirnya mereka berdua membereskan segala kekacauan yang ada di tempat ini, dimulai dari membereskan bungkusan-bungkusan makanan instan , letak perabotan yang tidak pada tempatnya, peralatan dapur yang seharusnya berada di dapur malah tergolek manis di bawah sofa dan di tempat buku dan rak TV, pakaian yang berserakan dilantai dan kondisi kamar tidur yang sama memperhatinkan dengan kondisi ruang tamu dan dapur, mereka berdua membersihkan segala kekacauan itu sampai empat jam lamanya.

"hahhhh,,,,, capeknya"Lucy menghenyakan dirinya di sofa yang baru selesai dibereskan oleh mereka,Natsu hanya tertawa lebar melihat keadaan apartementnya yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya beberapa jam lalu.

"kau memang hebat Luceee,,, mungkin aku harus mencari istri yang sepertimu Luce"Natsu mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa tahu efek dari perkataannya, Lucy hanya memerah mendengar perkataan Natsu 'a-pa ,,, istri sepertiku katanya ?'batin Lucy seraya menertawakan perkataan Natsu yang menurutnya asal ngejeplak itu.

"sudahlah Natsu"Lucy bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri futon yang baru saja di lipat oleh Lucy tadi dang menggelarnya di lantai,Lucy juga mengambil bantalan sofa, yang tadinya terpajang manis diatas sofa, Natsu yang melihat tindakan Lucy hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"ne, Luce apa yang kau lakukan"tanya Natsu saat dia melihat bahwa Lucy telah tidur diatas futon yang tadi di gelarnya,

"tentu saja tidur baka,,, apa kau tidak lihat ini sudah malam ?, sebaiknya kau juga cepat tidur Natsu, dan jangan ganggu aku"ucap Lucy seenaknya seraya menarik selimut yang didapatnya dari lemari Natsu, yang tentu saja di ambil tanpa permisi oleh Lucy, bagaimana mau permisi jika sang pemilik barang melihat setiap gerakan kita dan diam saja dengan wajah melongo.

"hieeee,,,,, memangnya siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur disitu Luce ?"tanya Natsu dengan nada horor, Lucy sontak bangkit dari zona yang di buatnya senyaman mungkin di ruang tamu apartement Natsu, dia menatap Natsu dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan dari perkataannya tadi, 'bukannya dia tadi yang mengajak ku untuk tinggal di apartementnya, sekarang apalagi yang akan di lakukan si bodoh ini'umpat Lucy dalam hati, kalau saja Lucy tidak sadar bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya inilah yang sudah menolongnya tadi, Lucy tidak akan segan-segan menendang wajah Natsu dengan Lucy kicknya.

"kau tidur disitu Luce"seolah mengerti maksud dari tatapan Lucy, Natsu menunjuk pintu yang tidak lain adalah kamar tidur Natsu, Lucy membelalakan matanya ke arah Natsu,

"tentu saja aku tidak mau tidur dengan mu di situ Natsu"Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seraya menunjuk kearah kamar sang tuan pemilik tempat tinggal, Natsu tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan Lucy kepadanya.

"siapa juga yang bilang kau akan tidur denganku disitu Luce,,,"Natsu menunjukan grinsnya ke arah Lucy, Lucy yang mendengar hal tersebut menjadi merah padam,tentu saja dia malu karna tanpa sadar telah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, Natsu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Lucy menuju kearah kamarnya dan ...

"kau tidur dikamarku Luce ,,, sedangkan aku akan tidur disitu"Natsu menunjuk kearah futon yang tadi di gelar oleh Lucy, Lucy masih mematung didepan kamar Natsu seraya berusaha mencerna perkataan Natsu.

"dan jangan membantah,,, oyasumi Luce"Natsu mendorong Lucy masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, Natsu tidak membiarkan Lucy membantah ucapan Natsu,

"oyasumi Natsu"balas Lucy lirih dibalik pintu kamar, tentu saja Natsu dapat mendengar hal tersebut dengan baik, Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar hal tersebut, akhirnya kedua anak manusia yang telah dipertemukan oleh takdir ini terlelap tidur dibawah atap yang sama, tanpa mereka sadari masih akan ada banyak kejutan yang akan menghampiri mereka, kejutan yang akan merubah hidup mereka dan orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note :

Hohoho ... akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan ch 3, maafkan saya akan keterlambatan dari fanfic saya ini, saya harap mereka yang menunggu tidak bosan untuk terus membaca dan memberikan masukan tentang cerita saya ini , maaf bila alur ceritanya sangat lambat dan terkesan bertele-tele ,,, Hontouni gomenasai ...#bungkuk" kearah readers-sama sekalian :P

Maafkan typo-typo yang berserakan yah minna,saya sama sekali malas jika harus membaca cerita saya kembali, maafkan kebiasaan author yang tidak profesional ini ,,, # cieee ... profesional :P ( pundung )

Bagi readers yang sudah mereview :

#Ryuukazekawa : arigatou ryuu-san karna sudah bersedia login untuk mereview cerita saya ,hal yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya lucy tentu saja akan menjadi kejutan ,,, hahaha ... salahkan rambut natsu yang mencolok ^^... sesuai saran anda saya mengijinkan lucy untuk tinggal di rumah natsu yang hancurnya bikin sakit mata :P ,,, jangan bosan" untuk memberi masukan yah ryuu-san saya ditunggu loh ,,,hehehe

#Reka amelia : sankyuu untuk review nya reka-chan , akan saya buat ceritanya menjadi lebih menarik ... semoga saja saya tidak kehilangan inspirasi saya

#shadow : arigatou for review ,,, maafkan atas kekurangan yang ada , saya akan berusaha mencari tahu serta memperbaikinya ... anda menanti puncaknya saya menanti review anda selanjutnya hehehehe ...

Yoshhhh ... akhir kata RnR yah minna-san


End file.
